


The Ghost Hunting Shim

by TheMagicianInFoxsClothing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Solo triplets, coming at you with sibling stuff, its me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing/pseuds/TheMagicianInFoxsClothing
Summary: Well, I'm back, and I'm rewriting this. Enjoy my friends.The summary of this is:The Solo siblings are going on a ghost hunt, there are the boys; Kylo, Ben and Matt, but their sister Jade has returned from college and Kylo has a stupid idea on how all the siblings can get together and have fun adventure.Well, if you think going on a ghost hunting show is fun, then I guess it would be if you like that kind of stuff.____________
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Matt the Radar Technician/Original Female Character(s), sibling love - Relationship, solo siblings - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jade Organa Solo was not a morning person.

After her odd dreaming of what she would describe as samurai's in space, with light swords. She was woken up by the sound of loud arguing from the room next to hers.    
She groaned in annoyance as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. The loud arguing was of two men. They sounded almost the same, meaning it was two of her brothers.  _ Like always..  _ She sighed, blinking her eyes to wake herself up more.

The room that was right next to hers was Ben. Ben was the second eldest of the triples, and only by a few minutes, and that’s exactly what everyone always reminded him.

Ben was usually rather respectful when he knew his little sister was asleep, and especially since she just came back home, not even a day beforehand. She had been jetlag and was almost always sleeping. But she wasn’t honestly that mad, just more annoyed more than anything. 

Although, since she heard the two distinct voices, she could only think about how Ben and Kylo were having a spat.    
She sighed, only hearing bits and pieces. It was something about one of their friends Rey, and she immediately became slightly less interested. She blindly reached out as her eyes slid shut, and she pawed around for her phone. Finding it, she had a text from her dad, saying he would be back to the house in a day, and also a text from Rey. But she didn’t even bother looking at them as she stared at the time. It was past 1:00PM. She could no longer sleep and panicked by getting up and struggling with the cocoon she had made herself the night before.

Her mother, Leia, had promised to spend the day with her, and she just wasted half of it. Her mother worked Government jobs. Getting her off for a day was like pulling teeth, and all she hoped was that she didn’t somehow screw it up.

She sluggishly(yet frantically) opened her door, stumbling over her jeans she had grabbed as she quickly put them on. And she all but bounded to the staircase.    
She paused as she peeked into the youngest triplets Matt’s door open, and became slightly bereaved when she looked in. It was absent from the blonde, and she wrinkled her nose. She had been briefly hopeful she could have sweet-talked him into carrying her downstairs and make her breakfast, but seeing the time, and that he had left somewhere, made her a touch grumpy.

But with the thought of having coffee, mini powdered donuts and a conversation with her mom, she shook her head, trying to pull her auburn hair into a messy bun with a hair elastic on her wrist.

She stalked toward the staircase at a new speed. Before throwing something(she thinks a shoe, that was in the middle of the hallway) toward the closed door of her brother's bickering, hearing a slight curse with the sudden thump from two pairs of voices. She picked up the pace and made the way to the stairs before she heard the door came open; she was already shuffling into the kitchen.

She had a large smile on her face, but it soon fell when she noticed that it was absent of the greying woman she longed to see. Leia was not here, but she immediately saw a quickly scribbled note. She rushed to it and read it;

_ Hi Sticks, _ _  
_ _  
_ She smiled at her childhood nickname, but continued to read the note,

_ I had to go into work early and didn’t want to wake you. We’ll go out tomorrow like I promised. I’m sorry. _ _  
_ _ I love you, _ _  
_ _ - _ _ Mom. _ _  
_ _ P.S.  _ _ The boys were being strange this morning, monitor them. _

Jade could not hide her disappointment as she looked at the note, and she immediately put her hands on her hips. She had panicked for nothing, and all she could do was out for how foolish she now seemed.   
Sighing, she reached into the cupboards and pulled out a mug and stomped to the coffeepot, brewing herself a cup and grabbing the powdered doughnuts in her new melancholy state.

But now, she could take a moment to just look around for a moment as the water heated in the Keurig.   
Jade hadn’t been able to really look about the house and began to notice just how little had changed in the last year of her being at school. As one could guess, she was visiting from college, pursuing an art degree in an entirely different state. She always thought it was so weird being out of state for her education, but her parents actually both encouraged her, as her brothers were in a university not very far from the house.

One getting an engineering degree, another was pursuing a robotics degree, and then finally, the last one was going into two studies. Biometric and Multidisciplinary studies with a bunch of philosophy courses to boot.

She still couldn't understand how Kylo understood philosophy, she liked facts more than the constant what ifs of the universe.

She couldn’t help but remember the disappointment that her brothers had when she was accepted to her university. They had been very fake, telling her how happy they were for her, but immediately refusing to spend time with her. She had been trying so hard to not let them notice how it upset her. But, having three very overprotective brothers suddenly disconnect, was extremely jarring.

But after having enough of it, two nights before she left she exploded at them in the kitchen.

She had come clean about how she felt, and they felt terrible after she blabbered out her feelings to all of them. And one by one, they quickly began to make that night a little better for her. Putting on Jim Henson's Labyrinth, and each one of them sat with her. Joking about everything, and then letting it all be comfortable silence. Ben had been letting her lay on him, while Matt rubbed her feet. Kylo had sat in front of her, humming to the music until she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around him.

It was still weird though; she hadn't been home for a year, and when her mom and brothers came in the car to pick her up from the airport, she nearly vomited from excitement. She was just happy her parents were helping her cover her rent for the next two months, so she could have a summer vacation instead of working constantly and doing summer courses.

The amount of times she could talk to each brother was difficult from all of their different schedules. But now she could henpeck them as much as she wanted!

However, her plans were now ruined for the day, and the coffee machine beeped at her. Signaling it was done, and so she grabbed it, and sat at the little kitchen table.   
She felt like it would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

She had just sat down at the small kitchen table, it was in the kitchen's corner, and as she sat there, she was carefully cradling her coffee cup, happy that someone left out the creamer on the table.

She had somehow just phased out for a few moments, staring deep in her cup while she imagined her dreams from the night before, and how cool they would be if she painted them. Samurai's in space would be cool, and the colors she could play with made her excited. And she didn’t even notice her head slowly lowering, and she closed her eyes to nuzzled between the crook of her arm and the table. Thinking of gesture lines, and how this would look in a movie or animation.  
Sadly, all things must end.  
And she was instantly out of her daydreaming state once the loud slap on the table startled her to where she jumped from the shock. Her eyes wide and looking up at the looming figure before her, before blinking her eyes as she stared up at one of her brothers. Her hands were clenched on the cup now from her fright, and he slid a piece of paper toward her.

The long dark hair, and the ‘I’m-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you’ smug smirk, including those always investigating eyes of Kylo watched her as she slowly turned her head down to look at the paper as she came back from the fight. Rolling her shoulders as she exhaled a breath that she herself didn’t know she was holding.

 _This won’t be good, especially if he’s staring at me like that..._ She thought grimly, taking a sip of the coffee before her.

She slowly took the paper and her eyes rapidly scanned the paper.  
_Hello, and thank you for applying to this once and a lifetime opportunity...blah blah, this is a free expedition? Wait, what?_

She had began to skim through it, but froze on those words. She went back, needing to reread it, her hazel gaze flickering between the page and her brother. And she began to read aloud;

“Hello,

Thank you so much for applying to this once in a lifetime opportunity to travel alongside one of the most leading ghost hunting groups in the U.S. I, Zain McCabe am writing you myself, to tell YOU and your friends have won the opportunity to come and join us on our show next week in the Bay area in San Francisco.

We, the team and myself, look forward to meeting you.

Zain and the team of Spirit Seekers.”

Once she finished, she looked right at Kylo. A look of complete confusion crossed her face, and she looked back at the letter.

_No...no, no, no, KYLO!_

“Big brother, please tell me you’re joking..” The sigh of exasperation that left his sister was mixed with both her dread and annoyance. He couldn’t help but smile genuinely at that, and Kylo couldn’t help the smile turning into a large smirk as her frustration got worse with his silence. She waved the paper in front of him, waiting for him to speak, but he just shrugged and she instead slammed the paper on the table. She was not in the mood to be roped into his shenanigans this early in the day. Not again, not so soon.

“Nope.” was finally his reply, sounding rather giddy to boot. And with that reply, she threw up her hands in a silent rage, and then rubbed her face. Seeing just how frustrated she was, he could do little to stop his laughter.

She balled the paper up and threw it at him, causing his laughter to become howling instead.

“That show is it the one we watch, that has them yelling out, “BRO”, every five minutes? I lose my intelligence every single time Ben watches it..”

Another bit of laughter, and as she huffed and crossed her arms, he cleared his throat and tried to mask his smile.

He came clean, and unknowing to both her and her two other older brothers, Kylo had signed up all four of them to be the participants on the show. And he smiled at her.

She had been hearing from all of her coworkers, and close friends at college, talk about these sweepstakes. Everyone was trying to get as many people as possible, many of her coworkers saying they needed at least four participants, and they needed to stay at a creepy old fort on an island next to the bay. And it would be for about five days, two of which would be spent with the crew from the show, and then the remaining days would be just them. Which meant they would hunt for the spirits that haunted the fort. She at the time did not understand it was the bay near to her hometown, and her heart raced a bit.

” Oh, come on, Jade!” After his laughing fit, he frowned at her as she continued to rub her face. He had enough of her silent fit, so he took her hands away from her face. Worrying a bit as he began to see blotches of red blooming over her skin, watching as her nose wrinkled at him.

” You’re the skeptic out of all of us.” He reminded, watching as her frown remained. “You’ll be able to smell the bullshit a mile away and probably debunk anything and everything before we even begin.” He continued, “And if there are any weirdos out there, you have three brothers there to protect you.” She couldn’t help but scoff at that claim, “What? We’re huge, and apparently scary. Honestly, we are the best people for someone so short.”

_Ooh, I will remember that._

She couldn’t stop rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, but Matt gets freaked out easily! And he’ll run off without me if we’re together, and it’s creepy! I’ll get scared by myself.” She pouted, and he tucked an annoying wisp of her hair behind her ear. “Okay, then I’ll make Matt and Ben team up, and I’ll stay with you.” He was trying to compromise, and when she just continued to pout, he shook his head. “Listen, there was no way that I would invite Hux,” She grimaced at the name, trying not to show her disgust for one of his old friends. But he noticed it, and couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Also, Rey is busy. And Po, Finn, and Phasma wouldn’t even give me the time of day when I tried to talk them into it.” She closed her eyes briefly as he ran a hand through her hair. “And, it wouldn’t be as fun. Come on, the opportunity to scare the guys shitless? You know, deep, deep down, that you wouldn’t pass that up, and who knows you may even get me.” He poked her nose with every emphasis, making her think about the pros and cons. 

Her lists of pros were kinda long now because of that.  
1: She could school her brothers, the crew, and the people that most likely would be hidden throughout the entire fort.  
2: She would be on TV, something she had wanted to do since her father had always hello to her and her brothers before a stunt show he did. He was a stunt driver, and every airing he would do it before he went to do his death-defying activities, so she looked at this as an opportunity to do the same.  
3: Quality time with her brothers.  
And she guessed it was also something that she would have never even thought about doing, without a push from her eldest brother.

Cons were:  
1: She had a terrible overactive imagination, and she would see things from that in the dark.  
2: She hated being left alone, and these shows always made people sit alone, in the dark, for over half an hour.  
3: And she didn’t want to be confronted with the actual thought of life after death, always dismissing claims and views so she didn’t have to think about it(or over think it.)

She contemplated leaving him in silence as he continued to pet her in a rather comforting fashion. She picked the page back up after a while and looked at the day they were supposed to leave on the paper. She had to hold back a sigh and shake her head. She hated being alone, and even if she stayed, Leia would work most days, anyway. So…how bad could this really be?

She didn't want to answer that, honestly.

She knew this would be a terrible idea, but why not have a bit of fun with it?

“ _Fine._ ” Her answer was short, crisp, and slightly edged as she moved to drink more of her coffee.

“But if we have to split up, Kylo. So help me Gods, I will come after you.” She threatened his retreating form after he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Another laugh, and he turned around and winked at her.  
“Got it.” Was all he responded with, leaving her hunched over her coffee to stew. She could hear Ben upstairs, whooping at knowing they wouldn't be alone. And as soon as he ran down the stairs, she heard the back door open to reveal Matt. Grease smeared over his face and hands, and his mouth a hard line.

"Why is there so much shouting?"


	3. Chapter 3

”I agreed, Matt.”

The reply was muffled, because Jade buried her face into the pillows of the couch. Only to be moved slightly so Ben could sit down with the T.V remote. He was quickly flipping through TV channels, looking from something instead of searching it up on demand. She tried teasing him for his slight stupidity, but instead of teasing back, he gently smacked one of her feet. Telling her to knock it off.

She had thrown herself onto the couch, telling Matt she would tell him after he had washed up. It took him an hour to finish whatever he was doing outside, and knowing him, he had been trying to fix the vintage car he had sitting in the garage. But then, it took him another hour to shower. Making Ben and Kylo come down since they were also waiting for him to finish in the shower.

The only difference was that Kylo was no longer in the old recliner in the living room, but was now making Jade food, per her demand. He had called her a baby, but got up and did make her something.

The sound of exasperation that escaped Matt as he too flopped on the couch next to his sister as she sat up, was almost foreign, especially to her.

”Why?” 

It was so far his only reply, watching her as she rose up, pulling her knees into her chest so Ben could sit next to her a little better.

”Because Kylo roped us all in it.” Ben chipped in, making his sister smack his leg. He winced and hissed out a curse as he rubbed the inflicted spot, scowling at her. “He talked me into it, and I just thought…it would be fun?” She sounded as unsure as she felt, but took some comfort in the fact that Matt and Ben was probably in the same boat. But a sharp noise from the TV, it instantly made her head snap to attention toward it. She frowned at the show. It was the show of the crew they would be working with, it was allegedly a team of friends, with apparently no camera crew or anything while they investigated. She exhaled, they all honestly looked like a bunch of frat boys that decided to embrace their emo stage, so they were all wearing dark clothing, yelling out ‘Bro!’ or ‘Dude!’ when they get ‘evidence’.

_ It’s all a bunch of bullshit.  _ She frowned, wrinkling her nose as she watched them provoke a spirit.   
“What idiots,” Matt began, sprawling out the best he could on the couch, “Who would do that to a spirit they don’t even know? Why would you anger something like that?”

Ben snorted out a laugh, side eyeing Matt, “ One: they are stupid. Two: It makes great T.V.”

Jade sighed at that, he wasn’t wrong, but the final nail in the coffin for her was when Ben laughed at a stupid bit, and chirped out “Everyone, meet your future work buddies.” 

“This is a dumb idea. The old Fort is falling apart, and they want us to investigate everywhere.” Matt began, “What if something happens to us? I don’t care if I’m injured, but what if its Jade instead?” Matt had expected a snarky reply from his brother, but he looked over Jades shoulder as she stared and scrutinized the show. Ben’s mouth was closed, and it was in a thin line. Instead of replying, he started to look over at his sister. She was much smaller than all of them, and it was always easy for her to somehow hurt herself. They were all 6’2ft men, but she could still pass as a teen with her 5' 2ft stature. And before he could even speak, Jade was sitting up completely. Her hands outstretched toward a plate with an egg on it, with some toast.

”While it is a possibility, we won’t leave her side for very long.” Kylo’s voice rang through the living room. He was in the middle of taking off the apron he had put on also in the middle of making something else, but Matt was still arguing. He wanted his point across, and he would not let his brothers have the last say. 

“But, when we won’t be able to? Then what?” 

His jaw was tight, Matt would not give this up.   
“Then we watch everything.” Kylo tried reasoning, folding the apron he had around him, but Matt sat up a bit more, making both Ben and Jade look over confused. Matt stared straight into Kylo’s eyes and frowned. “But that won’t keep her safe. We made a promise, that no matter what, when she is home, we would keep her safe.” Jade felt her heart flutter, her brothers were so overprotective and honestly, passionate. But she was slightly bothered that they were so focused on her protection, they should also focus on their own. But as she tried to speak up, Ben put a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. They needed to have this moment. She frowned as Matt continued. “ Just watching her, won’t keep her safe from harm. And you know that!”   
“Then we will do more than just watch, we will always be close to her.” Kylo’s voice barked, and he threw the apron on the ground. Their tempers were flaring up, and this time, Jade intervenes.

She gently put a hand on both her brother’s arms, “Hey, there’s no need to argue over this.” Her voice was soft, and light. She saw them both continue to glare at one another, and she squeezed them just slightly. “We will all stay together, and no one will get hurt. Okay?”   
Matt exhaled through his nose, and nodded. “All right, fine.” He hissed just slightly. And as he was about to sit, Kylo stared down at all his siblings, and addressed them all, “Jade is right, no one will get hurt, and once the building shows signs of it, we will leave. No matter what.” This time, Kylo’s voice held a sharp edge. He was serious, and it made Jade pause slightly. “And you’ll beat up all the spooky, scary, ghosts?” She was teasing, but he flicked her nose and returned to the kitchen for a moment.

”I’d fight a ghost...”Ben’s voice was quiet, and he winced at Jade’s loud laugh. “Okay, let’s say you can beat up a ghost,” She began, smirking a bit at Ben, “That is, IF they were real, then I don’t think you could beat one up.” Her voice was teasing, but the stare that he gave her once she said the words worried her. “If it comes down to it, I would tear it apart.” She scoffed, and Matt also smiled. “But why?”

Ben rolled his eyes, and shook his head, “Matt’s right, we would do anything for you, but I would do anything for ALL of you.” He proclaimed, and Kylo came out and made a mocking noise of ‘awe’ at him.

”I have to agree with him.” Kylo finally spoke up, sitting down in the old recliner once again. “If someone, even a ghost. Tries to hurt our little sister, they are in for a rude awakening.”

”Are you guys even hearing yourself?” She asked, an eyebrow cocked as she looked over at Matt who shrugged. “Like, I would fight a physical person, but I agree. I don’t think there is a way to fight ghosts without help.”

Kylo shrugged, “There are ways, but some of it needs to be done by magic.” She rolled her eyes as she tried to eat her food. Ben snorted as Matt muttered out, “Who you gonna call?”. And he looked at Kylo, who took the remote for the TV.

”Bottom line, we won’t let anything happen to her. Or one another, got it?” They all nodded, and Kylo looked pleased with himself. But then once again, Matt perked up and asked.

”Did you tell mom?”

Kylo paled, the door had just opened and there stood their mother. Leia Organa raised an eyebrow, puzzled at what she just walked in on.

“Tell me what?”


End file.
